


better together

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Poly V, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Taylor's got his fantasies, okay. He knows that just because he's dating Jordan and Adam doesn't mean they want to date each other, or even hook up. He's not expecting them to surprise him.





	better together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taxingme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingme/gifts).



> i hope you enjoy this, taxingme! i've never written poly v quite like this before, and it was super interesting :D
> 
> thanks to the usual suspects for helping me beta this into shape <3
> 
> this takes place during the 2016 playoff run, before the cup win and hallsy's trade, so hallsy and ebs are still in edmonton and rico is still in nj.

Jordan and Adam are, Taylor knows, incredibly different people. Jordan is calmer, quieter, more likely to keep Taylor grounded; Adam's kind of like lightning in a bottle, ready to _go go go_ , pushing Taylor faster in whatever direction they're both already going. He and Adam are every kind of magic together in Windsor but in a way that's easy to end, easy to put behind them when Taylor heads to Edmonton; getting together with Jordan feels like growing up, kind of, or maybe like finding balance.

As it turns out, Taylor's kind of garbage at _balance_.

It's not like it had been easy, talking to Jordan and talking to Adam and figuring out how it would all work, but by the time they lose so hard that they draft first overall _again_ , for the fourth time in six years, Taylor's got two boyfriends and life is good.

Okay, like, fine. Maybe he's actually pretty fucking good at balance sometimes.

Taylor has everything he wants in his personal life on a day-to-day basis, which means that when he actually does figure out something that he wants, he doesn't really know how he should ask for it. And it's not like Adam and Jordan don't get along; they don't talk to each other as much as Taylor talks to either of them, since that's not how the Taylor-having-two-boyfriends thing works, but they do text a lot, and half the time it isn't even about Taylor at all. The part where they're not dating each other is totally fine, it super is and Taylor's not lying at all, but at the same time, it means that what he wants this time isn't something he's gonna get.

Except, like.

Taylor remembers being with Jordan and FaceTiming Adam, their seasons over and none of them happy about it, just drunk enough to lose any semblance of a verbal filter. He remembers mumbling against Jordan's neck that he wished Adam was there with them and that it wouldn't mean Jordan leaving, that he wanted both of them at the same time, just once, just to know what it was like.

He remembers it in super vivid detail, actually, even though he'd tried to forget it, and it's running through his mind on repeat now. He's home in Kingston for the summer; Adam's over because it's summer and that's together time, and then suddenly Jordan's walking in the door, smiling at Taylor like he doesn't have a care in the world, smiling at Adam like they're sharing an inside joke.

"Uh," Taylor says, blinking at Jordan. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Ebby, but this is definitely not Regina."

"Aw, you noticed," Jordan says, grinning at him. "I figured I'd come say hi. Henny's been talking about how much you miss me."

"Do you know how long it's been since I was in a room with two guys who both called me Henny instead of Rico?" Adam asks, shaking his head a little. "I mean, usually there isn't even _one_ guy, and now here you both are."

"You love it," Taylor says, which is pretty much his automatic response. "So you're just here to, like. Say hi? Because FaceTime is way cheaper, man."

Jordan laughs and walks over, leaning down to give Taylor a peck on the lips. "Hi."

"So Ebs and I were talking," Adam says as Jordan pulls back, his voice way too casual, and Taylor thinks about the sofa in Edmonton and running his mouth, about how neither Jordan nor Adam had said anything after for a minute, and his heart starts beating faster. "Remember that thing you said you wanted?"

"Uh," Taylor says. "Maybe? I want a lot of things."

Adam snorts and turns to Jordan. "I vote that if he plays dumb, he doesn't get what he wants."

"Oh, agreed," Jordan says, nodding. "Also, he's lying about not knowing what we're talking about."

"Yes, I remember," Taylor says loudly. "And I also remember us all deciding that it was fine if I dated both of you, but you didn't want to date each other, so excuse me for being a little confused here."

Jordan looks at Adam and shrugs. "We both love you," he says, and Adam nods. "And it's not like we don't get along, so we figured we could do it. Just this once."

"You," Taylor says. He swallows hard, and he can't figure out which one of them to focus on. He settles on Adam after a moment for no reason other than that's where his gaze was when his eyes stopped darting back and forth. "I thought you guys were, like, trading hockey memes, not planning…"

"A threesome?" Adam supplies. "We can multitask."

"And if that was just you running your mouth and it's not something you actually want," Jordan starts.

"No, uh," Taylor cuts in. "That's… I was definitely running my mouth, but that doesn't mean I don't want it. Because I super do, just to be clear."

"Oh, good," Adam says. "Because our backup plan here was a lot of golf, and that's fun, but probably not _as_ fun."

Taylor glances at Jordan. "You're serious about this?"

"We both love you," Jordan says again, trademark sincerity in his voice. "We want to do this for you. With you. Think of it like an early birthday present, maybe."

Taylor laughs. "Most people would just get me, like, the new Assassin's Creed or something."

"You can say no," Adam says firmly. "Or even, like, not decide right now. Ebs is here for a week."

"A week," Taylor echoes. "So we're gonna get some golf in either way?"

"Yeah," Jordan says, shrugging. "We've got a couple of tee times booked for later in the week already."

"Then I'm in," Taylor says, smile spreading slowly across his face. "Holy shit, it _is_ like my birthday."

Jordan laughs. "Okay, well, I smell like plane, so I need to shower," he says lightly. "But give me twenty minutes and I'll be good to go."

"If we're not here, look in the bedroom," Adam says before Taylor can respond. "Also, I made sure the spare towels got washed. You're welcome."

"You're the best boyfriend-in-law," Jordan says, ruffling Adam's hair. "See you in a few."

Taylor watches Jordan walk down the hall, waiting until he shuts the bathroom door to turn to Adam. "Whose idea was this?"

"Yours," he replies. "You weren't… subtle, babe."

"I'm usually not," Taylor agrees. "But, like. Which one of you brought it up with the other one?"

"Honestly, we kind of both did," Adam says, smiling a little. "Neither of us had to talk the other one into it, if that's what you're worried about."

"I mean, kind of," Taylor says, shrugging a little. "Can you blame me? You guys aren't…"

"We get along fine," Adam replies. "And it's not like either of us thinks the other one is repulsive or anything. We're not interesting in dating each other, but hooking up, with you as the focal point? Totally into it."

Taylor smiles. "You guys are the literal, actual best."

"We know," Adam says, laughing. "So. Bedroom?"

"Hell yes, bedroom," Taylor declares. He strips his shirt off as he stands. "Did you guys plan everything out?

"No," Adam says, sounding amused. "We've both met you. Hell, we've both slept with you, kind of a lot. We agreed that letting you direct was gonna work the best, so we stopped planning after we figured out when it would work best."

"The _best_ , I swear," Taylor says, walking to the bedroom. "Anything off limits?"

Adam hums a little from behind Taylor. "I don't think either of us is super interested in you watching us with each other but without you for too long," he says. "Other than that, whatever you want, probably. It's not like we won't say no if something gets weird."

Taylor nods; he's definitely not dating anyone who's shy. "So I should be the centre of attention? I can probably handle that."

Adam snorts. "Yeah, we kinda figured you wouldn't mind."

"So," Taylor says as he walks into his bedroom. He tosses his shirt towards the hamper and turns. "How about you guys take turns fucking me?"

Adam blinks. "Uh."

"You go for a while, but then pull out before you come," Taylor goes on. "And then Ebby gets a turn, and you switch back and forth."

"For how long?" Adam asks. He takes a step towards Taylor. "Like, do you want each of us to do it twice, or…"

Taylor shrugs a little. "As long as I can take it, I guess," he says. "Probably a while, but I'm not really sure how long."

Adam breathes out hard. "Holy shit," he mutters. "Why did I not realise that if you were presented with a porn scenario, you'd make it the porniest porn scenario imaginable?"

"You really should have," Taylor says, clapping him on the shoulder. "Is that a yes?"

"As long as Ebs is in, that sounds good to me," Adam replies. "D'you want to go ask him, or wait, or get started?"

"Definitely get started," Taylor says, grinning. "We can ask him when he's out of the shower. I can change up the play on the fly if he wants."

"Thresome ground rule," Adam announces as he pulls his shirt over his head. "No hockey metaphors. If you tell me to get it in deep or give 110%, I'm pulling out and leaving."

"I'd say you ruin all my fun, but honestly, I can live with that one," Taylor says. Adam looks good; he hasn't put on much of his summer weight yet, not this early into the offseason, but he's lost most of his end-of-season sharpness. It's partially the offseason diet and partially the lack of stress, Taylor knows; he's seen himself in the mirror recently, too.

"Like what you see?" Adam asks, and when Taylor looks up, he's smirking.

"You really need me to stroke your ego?" Taylor returns. "I mean, of all the things I could be stroking here…"

Adam snorts. "Never change."

"I don't plan to," Taylor says, taking a step closer. "C'mon, kiss me."

"Pushy," Adam says, but he's leaning in even as he's talking, tilting his chin up a little so he can kiss Taylor chastely on the lips. "Like that?"

"Threesome cancelled," Taylor announces, laughing as he puts a hand on Adam's hip. "Or, no, you have to stay in here and listen while I go join Ebby in the shower."

"Man, you should have told me that was the plan ten minutes ago," Jordan says, and Taylor turns to watch him walk into the bedroom. He's got a towel wrapped around his waist and he's grinning, shameless as he looks at Adam. "Y'know, I figured you guys would get started without me, but I kinda thought you'd be farther along by now."

"Hallsy decided to break my brain," Adam says, stepping away from Taylor a little. "What's the porniest porn thing you can think of for three dudes to do together?"

Jordan frowns a little. "One of us fucking his face and the other fucking his ass?" he ventures. "Or, no. Both of us fucking his ass."

"That one, but not at the same time," Adam says. "He wants us to take turns until he can't take it anymore."

"Holy shit," Jordan says, looking at Taylor. "Really?"

"That's what Henny said," Taylor says, laughing a little. "Yeah, really. Did you have some other plan?"

"Nope," Jordan says, shrugging a little. He glances at Adam, then tugs the towel off his waist and drops it to the ground. "Where do you keep the lube?"

"Where _don't_ we keep the lube?" Taylor returns, flicking at the button on his jeans and pushing them down. "Top drawer of the bedstand."

Taylor's pretty good at multitasking, too, if he says so himself, so it's not really a challenge for him to finish stripping and watch Jordan bend over to search through the drawer. He straightens up after a moment, lube in hand, and tosses it to Taylor, then starts walking towards him. Taylor goes to reach out when Jordan gets close, but Jordan smirks and reaches past him, and Taylor has to reevaluate his multitasking capabilities, because apparently he's unable to hold a bottle of lube while watching Jordan pull Adam into an absolutely filthy kiss.

"Uh," Taylor says after a moment, hoping he doesn't sound as dazed as he feels. "Nice."

Adam pulls away from Jordan and grins at Taylor. "And you thought we'd have to actually suck each other's dicks for him to say 'nice' today."

"I would also say 'nice' to that," Taylor says, blinking a little. "I thought you guys didn't…"

Jordan shrugs a little and turns to face Taylor. "We're here for you. We'll figure the rest of it out as we go, I guess."

"Awesome," Taylor says, grinning. "I can get myself ready if you guys want to keep making out. That would be way hotter than doing myself while there was porn on."

"Or we could help you with that," Jordan says, raising an eyebrow. "What do you think, Henny, I'll finger him if you want to do him first?"

"I'm totally on board with that, yeah," Adam agrees. "Any objections, Hallsy?"

"Nope, I'm good with it," Taylor says. He tosses the lube back to Jordan before turning and climbing into the bed. "Ready whenever you are."

Jordan sighs. "I don't know why I thought you might be patient for once in your life."

"Today's my fantasy day, not yours," Taylor says, grinning.

Adam snorts. "Be honest, Ebs. Even in your wildest dreams he's still not patient."

"You have a point," Jordan concedes, kneeling on the bed beside Taylor. "I feel like I'd think it was a pod person or something."

"Definitely," Adam agrees, finally unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. He looks up at Taylor and Jordan after kicking them to the side. "Are you waiting for me or something?"

"Can't help it, you're too pretty," Taylor says, grinning. "I don't know what Ebby's excuse is."

"I need an excuse now?" Jordan asks, tapping on Taylor's left thigh. Taylor draws his leg up, and Jordan uncaps the lube and spreads some on his fingers. "I'm guessing you're ready."

"I was born—" Taylor starts.

"Don’t," Jordan and Adam say in creepily perfect unison, and Taylor would laugh, but that's when Jordan chooses to push his finger in. He considers trying for a laugh anyway, but Jordan doesn't stop moving, just keeps thrusting in and out, and Taylor figures that the gasp that slips out of him is good enough.

"Oh, that's a good look," Adam says. Taylor turns to blink at him; it's not entirely shocking that he's staring at where Jordan's pushing into Taylor, but it's still pretty good for the ego, if Taylor's being honest. "Is he ready for two yet?"

"I just started," Jordan says. "Now who's being impatient?"

Adam laughs a little. "It rubs off on you, I guess."

" _I_ rub off on you," Taylor says, which maybe makes more sense in his head than it does out loud, but it's out there now. He probably gets a pass, he figures, since Jordan is apparently using everything he knows about how Taylor likes it to drive him crazy. If this is what one finger is like, Taylor honestly might not survive this whole threesome idea.

"I don't think that's how it works," Jordan says, grinning. "Impatience isn't an STD, Hallsy."

"Sure," Taylor agrees. "Give me two. I can do it."

Taylor doesn't have to see Jordan's face to know he's rolling his eyes. "I don't know why I expected anything different," he says, but he pulls his finger out and presses back in with two, and it's-yeah, Taylor knows exactly how much he enjoys getting fucked, but it seems like more than usual right now. Maybe it's Adam watching, maybe it's knowing that he's gonna get pretty much whatever he wants today, but Taylor's pretty sure he's closer to coming from just getting fingered than he has been since he and Adam were together the first time.

"Want me to take the edge off?" Adam asks, and when Taylor turns to face him again, he's a lot closer than the last time Taylor looked. Taylor flings a hand out and Adam takes it, rubbing his thumb gently against the back.

"Don't," he says, shaking his head a little. "I wanna feel it. All of it."

"You can come and still feel it," Jordan says, and when Taylor looks down at him, he's smiling a little crookedly. "If you want to wait, that's your call, but I feel like you might just be making yourself miserable here."

Taylor considers it as well as he can with Jordan working him open. He wants to come, that's not news, but it's not urgent, not too much. On the other hand, though, coming is awesome, and he knows damn well it's going to happen more than once before this is all said and done, so it's not like it's going to put a stop to things if he tells Adam to go for it.

"Okay," he says after a moment, gesturing at his dick. "Have fun."

"'Have fun,' he says," Adam says as he sits on the bed. "No please? What is Edmonton doing to you, huh?"

"Watch it, Jersey," Jordan shoots back, twisting his fingers enough to make Taylor groan and buck up a little. "He was like this when I got him. Pretty sure that makes it your influence."

"Maybe it's just pure, unadulterated Hallsy," Adam suggests, shooting Jordan a smile.

Jordan laughs a little. "That sounds about right."

"Can someone touch my dick?" Taylor asks, reaching down to do it himself mostly because he knows one of them will stop him.

Sure enough, Adam bats his hand away. "I'd make some joke about how you're the impatient one again, but I'm pretty sure you were the impatient one this whole time," he says, and before Taylor can respond, he bends down and gets his mouth around Taylor's dick.

"Hell yes," Taylor says, closing his eyes and concentrating really, really hard on not thrusting up into Adam's mouth. It's not easy, especially once Jordan pushes a third finger into him and really starts going for it, but it's worth it for the way Adam hums around him and slides down a little farther, patting at his hip when even that doesn't make Taylor buck up.

"Hey, Henny, I think he's ready," Jordan says, right when Taylor's starting to feel like an orgasm is in his super-near future. Adam slides off, sucking hard at the tip as he goes, and it's not quite enough to get Taylor there even though it's really fucking close.

"Hey," he whines, finally letting himself thrust his hips up, chasing Adam's mouth. "C'mon, I'm so close."

"But now you can come while I'm fucking you," Adam says, patting Taylor's thigh. "Or while Ebs is. Isn't that the whole point of this?"

"Threesome over, I'm just gonna jerk off and nap," Taylor says, but he's spreading his legs to make room for Adam as he does it. Adam just grins at him and leans up, snagging a pillow from the top of the bed and waiting for Taylor to move so he can prop up Taylor's hips. Taylor plants his feet and adjusts a little, then gives Adam a smile. "Ready to rock my world?"

"Don't I always?" Adam returns. He's knee-walking up between Taylor's thighs, and it's really something else to watch, but Taylor's more interested in how it's about to feel. He waits as patiently as he can manage while Adam lines himself up, then glances up at Taylor. "Ready?"

"Do me," Taylor replies, and Adam doesn't waste any time after that. He thrusts forward smoothly, pushing in quicker than he normally would, and it's enough to make Taylor shout. It's good, really good, but it's fast and hard and super different from Jordan's fingers, and he's somehow already lost in the way it feels to have Adam moving inside him.

"Tay," Adam says, and Taylor focuses on his face. "That okay?"

"Yes, good, thanks for checking," Taylor says, closing his eyes. The checking in thing is a habit from when they first started messing around, both of them too young and too inexperienced to know what they hell they were doing but figuring it out together. Taylor's glad that it's something they've held onto, but right now he needs Adam to keep going more than he needs the check-in.

"Let me know," Adam says, and then he's moving again, fucking Taylor with smooth, fast thrusts.

"Not to steal your word or anything, Hallsy, but… nice," Jordan says. Taylor feels the bed dip next to him, and then there's a hand on his dick, and Taylor groans in relief as he opens his eyes. Jordan isn't jerking him off as much as he's letting Taylor fuck up into his fist, but honestly, Taylor isn't going to be picky at this point.

"Nice," Taylor echoes, and he does his best to time moving back into Adam's thrusts against moving up into Jordan's fist. It's not long before his body catches onto the movement, and then he's just chasing his orgasm, moving from sensation to sensation until he gasps and comes.

Adam doesn't slow down, but thankfully Jordan lets go of his dick just before things would get to be too much to handle. Taylor takes a moment to breathe, and decides that yeah, he still very much likes the idea of getting fucked after he's come. It's a looser, easier feeling now, the pleasure still very much there but less in the forefront of his mind.

"Okay," Adam says, and Taylor blinks and focuses back on him. "I'm gonna pull out. You still want to keep going?"

"Yeah, yes, absolutely," Taylor says, waving his hand at Adam. "I'm super good right now. Ebby, c'mon, tap in."

"This isn't a chel tournament," Jordan says, laughing a little as he and Adam switch places. "And if you call Nuge in because your hands are tired, man, we're gonna have a problem."

"I don't want to fuck Nuge," Taylor says. "I only wanted to that one time, and you know that was hockey-related."

Adam laughs as he stretches out next to Taylor, stroking himself lazily. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you've met me," Taylor says. "And if anyone in this room wants to get with Nuge, it's definitely— _oh_."

Jordan draws back and then pushes in again. "I'd say he's nicer than you, but we both know that's a lie," he says. "Also, I've heard you talk about so many people in the league. I don't think you have room to throw stones here."

"I'm not," Taylor tries, but Jordan's fucking him kind of relentlessly. He's not getting hard again, not yet, but it seriously isn't going to take much if it keeps being this good. "I'm not throwing stones, dude. Nuge is a good guy. You should date Nuge."

Adam snorts. "You're trying to talk one of your boyfriends into dating another dude while you're in the middle of a threesome?"

"Uh," Taylor says. "Yes?"

"Just checking," Adam says. "Keep going, I guess."

Taylor gives him a thumbs up. "Thanks for the support."

"Can we get back with the program here?" Jordan asks, and then he grips Taylor's hips and picks up his pace. He's not slamming into Taylor, not by any means, but he's definitely not holding back at all, and it's pretty much great.

"Right, yeah, let's make a plan for you asking Nuge out," Adam says, and honestly, this is why Taylor loves him. Or, well, part of it. There are lots of reasons, but not really being phased by the mid-thresome relationship coaching session is right up there. "He knows you and Taylor are open, right?"

"Seriously?" Jordan asks, an almost hysterical note in his voice. "You want to talk about this now? Or, like, at all?"

"You're my boyfriend-in-law, and I want you to be happy with your life choices," Adam insists. "We can table it until after we're done today, but Ebs, if you want to get with Nuge—"

"We can talk about Henny and his huge crush on his goalie if that helps," Taylor interjects, remarkably even, given how hard Jordan's giving it to him now. "Like, even footing or whatever. You can both relationship coach each other into your happily-ever-afters."

"Schneider? Really?" Jordan asks, actually slowing down as he grins at Adam. "He seems cool, I guess."

Adam goes the blotchy kind of red. "Uh. Not Schneids."

"His _backup_ goalie," Taylor clarifies. "Kinkaid."

"Oh my god, that's even better," Jordan says. He's not even moving anymore at this point, and he glances down at Taylor before pulling out completely. "Get it, man."

"I'm gonna get something," Adam says, and Taylor would roll his eyes at him as he switches places with Jordan, but honestly, he's said worse today. "Fine. Later, we talk about your boy and my boy."

"Deal," Jordan says, and Taylor's looking forward to that, he is, but right now he's looking forward to Adam pushing back into him.

It keeps going, and it keeps being good; Taylor gets hard again slowly, and Adam and Jordan keep pulling out and switching places. It's easy in a way that Taylor never would have expected, having both of them at the same time. He would have figured there would be some awkwardness, but instead it's fun. There's lots of laughing and joking around, Jordan and Adam focusing on him but not ignoring each other. It's pretty much perfect, Taylor guesses.

"Hey," Jordan says, minutes or days or hours later, Taylor isn't even going to try to guess. "How's it going?"

"Good," Taylor says, smiling up at Jordan. He can tell it's wide on his face, a little dazed, maybe. He's sweaty all over, and he feels like he'll need about three showers to get clean, but right now he's incredibly good with everything.

Jordan laughs a little. "Take a second to think about it," he says. "Do you want to keep going? Do you want to get off again? Give us something to go on here."

"Yes," Taylor says, then blinks when Jordan laughs again. He takes a deep breath and clenches down around Adam, who groans and grinds in a little, and Taylor feels it like lightning up his spine. It's a lot, but it has been for a whole now; it's good, but he can feel that it's not going to be that way for much longer. "I want to come again. We can be done after that, and after you guys finish, too."

"An excellent plan," Adam says. He grips hard at Taylor's hips, sliding him a little on the sheets. "Any preferences on how you come? Or, I guess, how we do?"

"Go for it," Taylor says. He reaches down and wraps a hand around his dick. "I'll get there."

"I believe in you," Adam says, smiling down at him, and then he bends forward a little bit and starts fucking Taylor like he means it, like he's actually trying to come instead of trying to hold off on it.

Taylor groans and squeezes his dick; suddenly it feels like coming isn't going to take him that much longer after all. "Yeah, do it," he says, as if Adam's not already giving him pretty much everything he's got, but it makes Adam snap his hips forward and grind against him again, and that's really, really working for Taylor.

"Here, Hallsy," Jordan says, putting his hand over Taylor's on his dick. Taylor lets Jordan take over, reaching for Adam instead. It's not like he can do much from this position, but Taylor is a handsy guy, and he likes being able to touch, to hold on.

It's probably a smart decision, he thinks, because Adam changes position again to make room for Jordan to lean down so he can suck Taylor off, and there's too much sensation, too much to pay attention to all at once, and Taylor knows that he wouldn't actually go flying into the sun if he wasn't holding on, but holy shit, it feels like it for a minute. He opens his mouth to say something, tell Adam how good it is or tell Jordan how perfect his mouth feels, but all that comes out is a moan, long and drawn out.

"Yeah, c'mon," Adam says, and it's low and hot, making pleasure curl in Taylor's stomach. "You're close, c'mon, you can do it. Give it up for us, Taylor, show us how good it is, how much you like it—"

"Oh," Taylor shouts, and it's not like Jordan tends to mind when Taylor comes in his mouth, but he feels a little bad for not being able to warn him beforehand anyway. He clenches hard around Adam and does his best to pat at Jordan's shoulder as he rides it out, and he only knows that Adam's coming too because he shouts over the roaring in Taylor's ears and stays deep inside him.

It takes him a few minutes to get his bearings enough to take stock of everything. Adam is stretched out next to him, still breathing a little heavily, and when Taylor shifts, he can feel what he's sure is a combination of lube and come dripping out of him. It's entirely gross, but in kind of an enjoyable way. Taylor turns his head to the other side of the bed; and he's not sure what he was expecting, but he's positive that it wasn't to find Jordan staring at him, hand around his dick, not moving at all.

"Uh," he says. "Ebby?"

Jordan lets out a groan. "You good? That looked like a lot."

"It was," Taylor says, sighing happily. "You wanna? I'm kind of a mess, but if you want to fuck me, you totally can."

"You are something else," Jordan says, shuffling closer. "Can I jerk off on you? Is that okay?"

Taylor pats at his abs. "Sure, man, go for it."

Jordan whines a little, then bows his head and starts working himself hard and fast. There's no finesse to it, not that Taylor can see, but he can only imagine how badly Jordan wants to come right now. He starts to reach out, figuring he can lend a helping hand or something, but before he can do much more than touch the back of Jordan's hand, Jordan shouts and comes. It's hot and messy, hitting Taylor's chest and stomach and hips, and when Jordan finishes, he slumps forward and barely catches himself before he lands on Taylor.

"Hey, nice," Taylor says. He reaches out and tugs Jordan down on top of him, rubbing lightly at his back while he works on catching his breath. "I hate to tell you this, man, but I think you need another shower."

Adam starts laughing from Taylor's other side. "I don't think he's the only one, Hallsy."

"He sure isn't," Taylor agrees. It's not the easiest thing in the world to get a hand between himself and Jordan, but it's worth it for the look on Adam's face when Taylor wipes his jizz-covered hand on his shoulder. "We're all gross, see?"

"You're disgusting and I have no idea why I love you," Adam says, voice deadpan.

"I can probably explain it to you if you need," Jordan says, turning his face so he can join the conversation. "If that wasn't the hottest sex you've had in, like, your entire life, then I think I need some numbers out of your phone."

Adam laughs. "I mean, it definitely wasn't the worst."

"What a compliment," Taylor says cheerily. "I'm so glad I wasn't the worst you've ever had."

"Oh, you were," Adam says, patting him on the arm. "But everybody's first time is kinda terrible, right?"

Jordan laughs. "Oh man, buzzkill."

Taylor wraps his arm around Jordan's shoulders. "I'm leaving you for full-time Ebby," he says. "He's nicer."

"But then how will he have time for Nuge?" Adam asks.

Taylor frowns down at Jordan's head. "Good point. I guess I'll have to keep you both."

"Score," Adam says, sounding satisfied. "So, now that we checked your dream threesome off of your to-do list, how does a shower sound?"

"Like heaven," Taylor says. It was fun while it was happening, but the lube and come and sweat aftermath is kind of getting grosser than he can handle. "Ebs?"

"Shower," Jordan confirms, lifting his head and turning so he can press a kiss to Taylor's shoulder. "And food."

"And then talking about your feelings," Taylor adds. He turns to Adam. "Yours, too."

"Ugh, I _guess_ ," Adam says, wrinkling his nose.

"Best day ever," Taylor proclaims as Adam rolls out of bed and Jordan starts unsticking himself from Taylor's chest. He honestly can't imagine anything better.


End file.
